


Mischief

by Wordtypo



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, attempting to kiss??, conrad sliding in, innocent yuuri, the anticipated question, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordtypo/pseuds/Wordtypo
Summary: What will Yuuri learn from Conrad today? Conrad x Yuuri (Conyuu)





	1. A Not-So-Innocent Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys, it's exam time so what do I do? Post a new story of-course! Hope you guys like this one!

Yuuri couldn't help but stare. He tried, but failed to pry his eyes away from the kissing couple.

At first, all they did were intertwine their fingers together, then they leaned in closer to each other, so close in fact, that they shared breath. This changed when the male- with a glint of mischief in his emerald eyes, suddenly grabbed his partner's head, tilting it sideways, and whatever was left of their conversation faded into history.

Yuuri didn't know what to do, for whenever he tried to glance elsewhere, his gaze still somehow managed to wander back. The scene was so passionate, so intimate, so primal that he found his heart yearning for such contact as well. If only he had someone to share it with. He tried again to remove his prying eyes and place them elsewhere, only because it felt wrong to stare at such a scene. It felt like it was an intrusion of privacy, even if they were in a public setting.

"Heika?"

Yuuri suddenly became very aware of where he was, and who he was with. Knowing that the soldier had caught the king ogling the couple, his face flushed crimson, and soon he was grasping for an explanation.

Thankfully, the soldier understood that Yuuri wasn't trying to purposely be rude, or he just simply didn't care, and nodded his head, indicating that the teenager needn't explain himself.

"Must be a new couple"

Yuuri's brows quizzically turned upwards in a silent question.

"There's a nervous excitement between them. Normally, you only see that with new pairs, as those who've been together for a while, have grown comfortable with their partner's presence and also their relationship."

And yet again, Yuuri was forced to remember how knowledgeable Conrad indeed was in this subject. In fact, it was practically his area of expertise. He clenched and unclenched his fingers. The realization only made himself feel all the more inadequate, and he unconsciously dropped his head. Forgetting how sharp Conrad was in noticing body movements, especially with the king.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Yuuri lifted his head, confused.

"Huh? Teach me what?"

The soldier took a step closer, but only a step. He tilted his head slightly sideways, and the sun kissed his chocolate hair. Those caramel eyes focused on the king's own, his face serious but otherwise unreadable.

"How to kiss"


	2. Oh La La

A deafening silence stretched between them, as the words slowly clicked into place. Red smeared onto his face, tinting his cheeks. The silence continued, becoming more and more unbearable as each passing second ticked by.

All Yuuri could do was stare wide-eyed at the handsome soldier, and think about the implication of those words. His heart thumped a bit too loud and fast for the king to trick himself again, into believing that he only viewed his knight as a friend and protector.

He took a gulp, and mustered all of their courage to say the word that could potentially alter their relationship.

"Y-"

And Conrad started to chuckle, however he stopped suddenly, a bit too suddenly, when he heard Yuuri's first letter of reply, to suggest that Conrad was merely teasing the young king, and that the soldier had no such intentions.

"Sorry Heika, could you repeat that?"

Those caramel eyes that held tints of silver in them peered at the king. They were so warm, so inviting. Yuuri could never break the gaze when those eyes looked at him like that, when Conrad looked at him like that. It was like he was paralyzed, helplessly unable to get away.

"Yes, I-I'd like that," mumbled Yuuri, his face reddening, once again.

Conrad was fast, so very fast, that Yuuri couldn't even comprehend what was happening. The knight grabbed Yuuri's hand, pulling him close. He tilted the king's head slightly and slowly leaned in, but they didn't kiss. The soldier stopped right before the contact, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing. The moment felt as if it was suspended in time, and Conrad's lips so close. Close enough to feel the warmth, close enough that if Yuuri moved just a bit, they'd touch. And Yuuri did, because he couldn't rationalize with himself anymore; he couldn't ignore his feelings anymore.

And then the lines had inevitably blurred, the string that had once held so much tension had finally snapped. Oh how it felt, the freedom, the urge and desire that had threatened to swallow him whole had been released, as Conrad pressed his lips on Yuuri's, and the young king softly moaned at the feeling of Conrad. Unfortunately, Conrad withdraw himself from the position, and the kiss ended as fast as it came, only leaving behind an endless yearning for more, and the passion of that ghost of a kiss. Yuuri whimpered a bit, still wanting so much more, and he had an indignant pout on his face as his brows scrunched together, demanding a reason for the interruption of their "session".

The soldier softly smiled, with an expression that looked a little like regret.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, but this is a public setting after all."

The king's eyes widened, how could he have forgotten? He looked around him, noticing the stares of many, and wished that the Earth could open up at this moment and just swallow him whole, so he didn't have to deal with this embarrassment.

"Don't worry Yuuri, we'll do something even better when we get back home, so just be patient for now, alright?", Conrad asked with a twinkle in his eye, that promised more fun will be had. It hadn't seemed possible that Yuuri could've gone a shade redder, but alas, the world is full of surprises. The king was stumped for words, not knowing what to say to his knight, or even what he's gotten himself into for that matter, but he sure hoped that it would be a hell of a ride.


End file.
